The Secret of the New Meister
by BrightWings111
Summary: Renji's younger sister is sent to supervise the DWMA. Once Asura is released, she gets backup from Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. A lot funnier than it sounds, I just suck at making summaries get across humor. SoulxOC MakaxHisagi BlackStarxSoiFon KidxRukia TsubakixKira LizxUlquiorra PattiexGrimmjow
1. Chapter 1

Extended Summary

Renji's secretive and outgoing sister, Kiyoko, is sent on a mission to supervise and study the DWMA under Yamamoto's orders. Once Asura is released, she calls for backup from Soul Society; but a little more unexpected help arrives from Hueco Mundo. And Kiyoko has to make sure that permanent enemies become temporary allies. A lot funnier than it sounds, I just suck at making summaries get across humor. SoulxOC MakaxHisagi BlackStarxSoiFon TsubakixKira KidxRukia LizxUlquiorra PattiexGrimmjow slight GinxOC

**A/N: Here we are! My Soul Eater/Bleach crossover!**

"Welcome to the DWMA you two!" the black clown-thing says. Is this guy really a grim reaper? Like I said: black clown-thing! It's weird!

"Thank you, sir," Hibiki says from next to me, bowing at the clown-thing. Don't bow to the freaky thing!

Hibiki and I are not weapon and meister. I'm a Soul Reaper and he's my zanpakutou. All we had to do was get him to manifest and bingo! We can pass of as weapon and meister.

We look like opposites, though. Hibiki has long silver hair that's loosely tied back and deep blue eyes. Most girls would probably go crazy for him; I just find him annoying as hell. I, on the other hand, have long red hair tied over my right shoulder and brown eyes.

I understand why Yamamoto wants me on this job, but I wish he would have picked someone else. Seriously, I'm already supposed to be spying on Hueco Mundo, but now they want me here too?

"Is something the matter, Kiyoko?" the clown-thing asks. I guess I should start calling him Death, huh?

"No, no, I'm fine!" I smile. Crap, I'm already acting weird.

"Good!" Death says. "Maka and Soul should be here momentarily to give you two a tour."

"MAKAAA!" the red-haired guy squeals as a girl with light brown hair in pigtails and a boy with white hair walk in. the girl then slams a book on the red-haired guy's head in response. So, I guess that she's Maka, which means that the white-haired boy is Soul.

"I'm Maka," she says, "And this is Soul." So I was right.

"I'm Hibiki," Hibiki says. "And this is Kiyoko. She's really shy, so don't expect to hear much from her."

This comment earns him a smack on the back of the head.

"And Hibiki's an idiot, so don't rely on him too much," I say. I lean forward and whisper in Maka's ear, "He's also a player, so watch out."

So the room's occupants are now in the following situations; Death has sweat-dropped, the red-haired man is giving Hibiki the death glare, Hibiki is giving _me_ the death glare, Maka's laughing, and Soul just looks downright confused. It seems like Hibiki and I are fitting in, at least.

"And once again Hibiki, I am not shy," I protest. "I'm just constantly analyzing things and thinking those things over."

"What kinds of things do you analyze and think over?" a man asks as he walks into the room. He's wearing a lab coat and has a screw in his head…odd.

"Stuff," I shrug.

"Such as…" he urges. Damn, this guy's persistant.

"Like how my overprotective idiot of an older brother is going to freak out once he finds out I'm here," I reply.

"Anything else?" the man asks.

"Nothing else you need to know," I say.

The man opens his mouth to say something else, but Death cuts him off, "Professor Stein. Kiyoko Abarai is a new student to be welcomed, not interrogated."

"Sorry," the man, Professor Stein, says. "It's just theses two; their wavelengths are… _different_."

"WE will talk about this later," Death says. "Now then, Maka, Soul, give these two a tour of the academy."

"Sure thing," Soul says, walking towards the entrance. He looks back at me over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"Uh, yeah" I say, running to catch up with him. "Come on, Hibiki."

"Uh huh," Hibiki says in a bored tone, following Soul and I out.

"Wait up!" Maka calls and chases us out. It's right now when my Soul Pager decides to ring. I sigh and fish it out of my pocket.

It's Renji.

"What is it Renji?" I sigh.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" he yells through the phone. I have to move the phone several inches away from my ear just to avoid getting my eardrum blasted out.

"Quiet down, you idiot!" I scold. "Just ask Dad, okay?"

"…Dad…? Didn't you disappear to HM again without telling me?" he asks.

"No," I say. "Just talk to the old man, I've got to go." I hang up before he says anything else. The idiot! Almost blowing my cover!

"Who was that?" Stein asks from behind us.

"Like I said before," I say, "My idiot of an older brother freaking out because I didn't tell him I was coming here." I can feel Stein's gaze pierce my back as I leave.

What's with that guy? He's too damn observant, that's what! If my cover gets blown it's going to be because of him, I know it!

My Soul Pager goes off again. Really?

I pull it out and check who it is before answering.

It's Aizen.

Shit.

"I'll be right back," I splutter before rushing off. The roof should be a good place. I hope they didn't hear the slight panic in my voice.

Once I'm positive I'm alone, I answer.

"You kept me waiting, Abarai," Aizen's frighteningly calm voice says through the phone.

"I-I-I had t-to get away fro-from everyone," I stutter. So, the guy does scare me a little; but he trusts me. I've got to keep up my ongoing mission of getting information from Aizen for Soul Society while pretending to spy on Soul Society for Aizen and making up realistic fake info to give to Aizen.

Yeah, I'm in a mess.

"Where have you been?" Aizen's in one of his "moods", I can tell by his tone. That means he'll be pissed off very easily.

"I've been given an assignment," I mutter.

"Details," Aizen orders. Hm… what's safe to tell and what isn't?

"I'm observing a school in the World of the Living," I explain. "The students and teachers all have high spiritual energy. And then there's the fact that half of them can transform into weapons, and the other half wields those weapons. Hibiki's manifested and staging as my weapon."

"Interesting…" Aizen muses. "Thank you for the report." He hangs up.

I sigh in relief. Phew, got out of that one in one piece. Every time I talk to him, I'm terrified that he'll notice something about my behavior and figure out that I'm a spy.

I rush to go find Hibiki, Maka, and Soul. The weird professor from before stops me on my way.

"What are you and your 'weapon' hiding?" he asks.

"Nothing at all," I reply, walking past him.

"I know that's a lie," he says. I stop in my tracks.

"Why do you keep questioning me?" I ask.

"Because I'm concerned about the other students' safety," he replies.

"I assure you that Hibiki and I are normal students here," I say.

"Then what's with the secret calls?"

"I have a job I need to keep up with," I say, walking away without waiting for a reply.

I swear, this guy's too nosey for his own good. If he blows my cover… well, let's just say my cover has never been blown before.

Of course, that was all before I had to make my "secret calls" to Aizen every few days.

I had had my suspicions of Aizen for a while before he left, which is why I did spying job after spying job for him while he was still a captain; just so he'd trust me enough after he left to let me in the position I'm in now.

Yeah, I'm _really_ in a _huge_ mess.

**A/N: Interesting? I really hope you like it! You must review if you want more. That's my only rule. I personally love Stein, so I was originally thinking of having Black Star be the suspicious guy, but my head was screaming "STEIN!" so…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now you get to see Hibiki's weapon form! Oh, and I did draw the cover for this, and might I just say it was a PAIN IN THE ASS! …no one mentions my fail at Aizen, got it? Good. On to the chapter!**

"You wanted to see us, Lord Death?" I ask, walking into the bright blue room.

"Yes, I have a mission for you," he replies. "I know you're still new, so my son will be going with you."

So that boy over there is Death's son… I never knew that grim reapers had kids.

"I'm Hibiki, the best weapon around!" Hibiki says right in the kid's face, with a really _stupid_ grin.

"Ignore annoying idiot," I sigh, smacking Hibiki over the head with my textbook. I hold out my hand to the boy. "I'm Kiyoko Abarai. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Death the Kid," he replies, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Now that you're acquainted," Death starts. "Your mission…"

* * * * * Page Break * * * * *

Plane rides are boring.

At least, that's what I'd like to say. It's impossible to have a boring plane ride with Kid. Especially when our plane seats three on the right and two on the left.

It would actually be the funniest thing on the planet – funnier than when Renji tried to cut his hair with a butter knife – if it wasn't so damn embarrassing being the one to calm him down!

I finally mention the stripes in his hair, which makes him sit in his seat all depressed.

When we get off the plane, I'm still chuckling at Kid's depression. He keeps muttering about how he's an abomination. It's more funny than pitiful. Is that a bad thing?

"So, Kid, what are we doing here again?" I ask. I'm mentally freaking out because we're really close to Karakura.

"_You_ and _Hibiki_ are here to fight a kinshin egg," Kid says. "_I'm_ here to make sure that you don't get yourselves killed."

"That works," I say. "So, where's this kinshin egg?"

"You'll know it when you see it," Kid says.

I shrug and follow him around town. We're walking around aimlessly when we notice something in an alley.

"That doesn't look human," Hibiki says.

"That's because it's not," Kid says.

"So we have to kill that…that _thing_ and then we can go home?" I ask. Kid nods.

"Hibiki," I say, extending my right hand. "Chimei-tekina mizu." I whisper Hibiki's true name under my breath. Hibiki is actually his command, not his name, but for the purposes of the mission it's his name.

Hibiki transforms into a long metal rod and flies into my hand.

"Ready?" I ask.

_100 percent_, Hibiki replies in my head. I charge into the alley and swing Hibiki at the kinshin.

After whacking it on the head a few times, boiling water shoots out of my staff.

I whirl the staff, causing the water to wrap around the kinshin. In one swift movement, I yank the staff, causing the water to slice right through the kinshin. A glowing red orb is left floating in the air.

"You took care of that quickly," Kid says, walking into the alley. "Good job."

"Thanks," I breathe. Hibiki manifests.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Hibiki says.

"Yeah, uh huh, SHUT UP!" I say, annoyed. Hibiki can be a major idiot sometimes. Scratch that, all the time.

"Kiyoko?" a voice says at the entrance to the alley. I whirl around to see Ichigo standing there. "I thought it was you. What are you doing here in-" I give him the 'I'm on an effing mission' glare. "…Japan?" he finishes.

"My new…um, I guess you could call him a principal, asked me to come here to do a job for him," I say.

"Care to introduce me to your friend?" Kid asks.

"Oh, Ichigo, this is the principal's son, Death the Kid," I say. "Kid, this is my brother's friend, Ichigo."

"Pleased to meet you, Ichigo," Kid says, holding out his hand.

"You too," Ichigo says, shaking Kid's hand.

I grab Kid by his collar in one hand and Hibiki by his in the other.

"Sorry Ichigo, but we've got a plane to catch!" I call out as I drag them away. "Bye!" No way I'm letting my cover get blown by that idiot of a strawberry.


End file.
